Truth
by Potatox11
Summary: Life can be hard when you're living a complete lie, this is something that Grey and Juvia will learn the hard way. Set in Modern day college/ University. Rated M for later chapters. I do not own the Characters or Fairy Tail at all! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one – The Mental Conflicts of Grey Fullbuster.

Grey POV

I sighed as I lent back on my chair my hands running through my hair completely ignoring the text book open in front of me. When had she become such a big part of my life? When had that girl who followed me relentlessly turned into a girl that I would look for in a crowd.

Juvia Lockser, I had met her under a year ago, she was an exchange student, she had moved into the halls at the same time as Gajeel and it seemed they were close friends. I had spoken to Gajeel on the odd occasion and he hadn't mentioned her, but they had been seen together on multiple occasions although that could be a coincidence she had stared sitting with the girls and well Gajeel and Levy had grown close rather quickly.

I sighed leaning forwards the house was silent Ur was out visiting Meredy and Ultear and Lyon was out and about somewhere, not like they would be much help in this situation. I frowned as I remembered Meredy, everything was slowly clicking into place I mean Juvia having a conversation with a dodgy looking guy, she was always a little secretive in a smart way. She would be open about everything in such a degree that no one asked her any questions because they believed that she would simply tell them, it was one of the first things I noticed about her.

The conversation I was sure I was not supposed to know had fallen into my head and I couldn't get it out, she seemed so innocent, so nice could it be possible she could be apart of something more sinister than any of us would think? She had told the unidentified man that she would end him the moment he hurt someone she loved, who was he planning to hurt and why? I stood stretching my arms as I needed to walk, I knew that there was something more when I found out about Meredy.

Meredy my sixteen-year-old niece had felt so alone she had wanted to take her own life and couldn't come to me, before that I thought we were all close, but she had found out. She had found out the truth about her parents and worst off it didn't come from Ultear, if Ultear had told her she would be able to do some sort of damage control before it spiralled but she tried to jump into a river with rocks in her pockets and Ultear and Ur told us that they saw a blue haired girl they had never seen jump in after her and drag her up.

When they found out she was upset and alone they thought she was running away not jumping off of a bypass, Ultear had tracked her phone and they had gotten there to see the pink haired girl jump and the blue haired girl to jump after her. Now the blue hair was not that uncommon, apparently the girl went to the hospital and spoke with Meredy but an hour later Ur and Ultear had gone to speak with her and she had given a fake name and left. They had mentioned she had broken her arm, that was what made me think it was Juvia but when I asked her she had smiled and chuckled and told me that she had fallen over in work being a cluts.

I always felt like she had lied about that and now this strange conversation, she had been acting more and more distant with me and everyone else. Something must have been going on, but do I have the right to ask her? To get her to tell me when I had shouted at her to leave me alone, when I had told her there was no chance anything could happen, I had been the one to tell her she should move on. So why now she has moved on am I feeling like I have made the biggest mistake in my life?

I groaned laying forcefully on the bed I was going to have to figure something out before I go insane. There was nothing wrong with proposing a friendship with Juvia was there? I mean she had calmed down? She hasn't followed me to every location I have been at in at least a week. Granted she was at some of them but not all of them. I felt the chuckle growing in my chest, was this what Stockholm syndrome felt like? Had she placed herself into my life this forcefully on purpose? It was a laughable idea, I shook my head as I heard Ur coming in and shouting up to see if anyone is home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Part 1 of the plan.

Grey POV

I couldn't place her to the back of my mind and I couldn't seem to find her anywhere I had searched for her all weekend and it was like she had disappeared, Levy had even said that she had the same issue with Gajeel. I sighed as I walked into the class late and found my opportunity as I saw her. She sat where she always sat second row in, next to the window her only neighbour being Lucy and so I blinked and grabbed Lucy who was conveniently walking in behind me.

Juvia POV

I blinked looking out of the window, English was not my best subject and I had a throbbing headache. If it weren't for the fact that I would have to listen to Makarov if I decided not to come I would have decided to bunk off this class. I smiled to myself as I remembered Grey was in this class, the smile slipped. Maybe trying to get his attention wasn't worth it, he had said it himself he didn't love Juvia and he doubted he ever would.

"earth to Juvia?" I almost jumped a mile as a hand landed in front of my eyes and the view of the court yard I frowned and looked around expecting to see Lucy, but the voice was deeper. I blinked confused my head cocking to the side and said "you aren't Lucy?" he smirked and said "well I hope not otherwise I would have the shock of my life" I blinked at him, I didn't really feel like being rejected again it had been a long weekend. I blinked and said "Grey, not that Juvia is complaining but why is Grey sitting in Lucy's chair?"

He blinked playing with his pen and leaning backwards "well I sat near Natsu, Lucy sits near you I thought it might be fun to switch" I blinked and nodded looking back as I saw Lucy and Natsu talking, they had been getting closer for a while now. I nodded and said "Juvia sees" there was a strange silence as I looked up at the clock not long now and class would start. There was an odd tension, I knew I loved Grey, but he didn't love me and now with everything exploding in my life could I really continue to go after Grey like some sort of liar. After all he didn't know what I had done, who I was and all this time I had been lying to him and seeing Joes only made that clear. He blinked and said "so what are you doing for lunch?"

I looked over and said "Juvia is" I was about to say had nothing planned but my stomach dropped nope I had detention I frowned "Juvia has detention, since she is working after school Headmaster Makarov agreed to let her do them at lunch" I frowned that was a lie, he wanted her to do it at lunch time to keep an eye on her. Grey smirked and said "what did you do to get detention? You're the most behaved student, other than Ezra that I have seen"

I chuckled and said "it was nothing a misunderstanding" he laughed and winked "sure how about after school" I sighed and said "Juvia has work remember? Is Grey trying to ask her something?" he bit his lip and I looked towards the clock five minutes, five minutes to spit out what he wants, five minutes to end this conversation. "well I was thinking, maybe we could spend some time together as friends"

I blinked in confusion and said "Juvia doesn't get it last week Grey told her there was no way he was interested in her, Grey told her that she should move on because he isn't interested in someone like Juvia so why now is he trying to be her friend" he blinked he had looked forwards again and was twirling his stupid pen and said "I guess I don't know much about you"

I blinked in confusion I felt my heart race slightly because I knew that meant he wanted to know more about Juvia and he couldn't possibly know more about Juvia. I blinked "well Juvia can't she is far too busy and besides Juvia is an open book" he frowned and said "than what happened to your arm?" I blinked confused "nothing look Juvia's arm is fine" he frowned "not now obviously a while back when you had the cast on it?"

I blinked in confusion I had that cast off about four weeks ago "Juvia told everyone she tripped in the stock room" he frowned "A trip caused a break like that?" I rolled my eyes and said "obviously so, look Juvia is busy she has work, detention and course work to deal with so if Grey doesn't mind" I nodded towards the door as the teacher walked in.

Grey POV

I frowned she had been short with me, I blinked and scribbled on a piece of paper 'I know what I said but I shouldn't have said that' I chucked it onto the table and she took one look at it and placed it to the side not even looking my way, I frowned and wrote on a new piece "come on, what do I have to do to prove that I want to get to know the real you?" she didn't even open this one. I was annoyed she had spent months after months trying to gain my attention why is she now ignoring me?

I had a plan a speech in my head and it would have gone great if it wasn't for a red-haired idiot who decided I must settle some dispute against him and Lucy I rolled my eyes and said "get off of me" I looked around for Juvia but she was already gone I frowned this was going to be harder than I thought it would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three – Detention

Juvia POV

I had sighed as I sat down with my food and drink in front of me Makarov looked up at me and Gajeel who were sitting silently and said "glad to see your both on time" I blinked and nodded, we both knew it was going to take a while for him to trust us again he nodded and said "I will be back in a moment, I have to pop this over to the main office, try not to get into any trouble" I nodded and Gajeel sort of nodded in his own way, it was sort of a mutter of something.

As soon as he left the room I blinked and said "so this for five weeks, sounds fun?" he rolled his eyes and said "what are you even telling people to explain why you have five weeks of detention?" I blinked and cocked my head and said "Juvia hasn't really said anything what about Gajeel?" he sighed and said "Levy asked, you know after I told her we couldn't have lunch, I told her we were messing around out front and accidently broke a window with a can of pop"

I nodded and chuckled and said "and she believed that?" he had been leaning back in his chair with his boots on the desk he rolled his eyes and said "she didn't say anything to lead me against it" I chuckled and said "Levy will probably believe anything Gajeel tells her same with what Levy tells Gajeel, they are smitten now" I felt the playfulness in my voice as he rolled his eyes and said "sure and what about you and that stupid stripper god of yours"

I flicked my pen at him and said "he isn't a stripper and he isn't a god of Juvia's he is just a good person" he smirked and said "oh I did forget what did he do that was so good" I rolled my eyes and said "it doesn't matter" my head hit the table and I could almost feel Gajeel's eye brow raising as I mumbled "Juvia thinks she should stay away from him" he blinked "why what did he do?" I sighed and rolled my head to look at him.

"Grey has started asking questions and after this week Juvia has realised how stupid her obsession was" he frowned and said "ask questions like what?" I blinked looking at my arm, there was a tiny scar on it from where it had cut the same day I broke it "he asked about Juvia's arm, it didn't seem to satisfy him when she told him that she had broken it in work" he blinked and lent forwards twiddling my pen in his fingers "that doesn't mean that he knows anything he shouldn't?" I blinked and said "oh yes and what would Juvia say if she ever got anywhere with him, he would want to know about her childhood? Her family? The" I stopped realising where this was heading, this wasn't the time or place for that.

He rolled his eyes and said "it will all work out fine" he smirked and flicked the pen towards me "you'll see" I sighed and went to grab it from the floor as the door opened Makarov said "it seems you have another person to join you for an hour" I blinked as I looked up and frowned as I saw Grey. He took the seat next to me with a smirk, I blinked looking over at Gajeel who had risen both eye brows and Makarov sat down, and we sat in complete silence.

Grey POV

I had arranged with Ezra, I would go to detention and Ezra will knock on the door saying that someone was looking for Makarov and then we will have a chance to talk, what I hadn't expected was Gajeel to be here. Ezra conducted her part perfectly and as the door closed I blinked and said "so what are you two here for exactly?" Juvia went to open her mouth as Gajeel smirked and said "a giant orgy obviously" with arrogance.

Juvia went red almost instantly as she looked back "Gajeel!" he was leaning back with a smug smile and said "you know what your right Juvia it can't be classed as an orgy if there is only three of us" I rose an eye brow as he ducked as a book went flying at his head. This was a side of Gajeel that only ever seemed to come out with Juvia and Levy, she said "Gajeel! We did not have an orgy or a threesome!" she pinched her nose and said "Juvia and Gajeel are in detention because this idiot broke a window with a can of pop and Juvia just happened to be there"

Gajeel smirked and said "so have you come because water works here decided to start ignoring you?" he lifted the book he had been closing just in time to stop a rubber from hitting him in the face he smirked and said "keep this up and you will have no stationary left" I chuckled and said "yes actually Juvia claimed to not have time to talk with me in class or even meet up because of detention and work and so here I am"

She narrowed her eyes and said "Juvia didn't claim anything Juvia is telling the truth!" I smirked and said "than you can talk to me, here right?" she rolled her eyes and said "no because Makarov will be back in a moment to tell us we are supposed to be staying quiet" I sighed and said "dam because I could talk all day" she rolled her eyes looking at her hands since she had thrown her book over to Gajeel "I mean we could always talk about that threesome you had, I have to say I didn't know you were that kind of girl Juvia, I'm just shocked"

She rolled her eyes "what does Grey want?" I smirked and said "everyone is going to party next week, come?" she blinked and said "Juvia told Grey" I smirked and said "I already asked Ezra your schedule and I already know that your not working next Friday night, so you can come out with your friends, Levy said she was going so I am guessing Gajeel is going?" Gajeel didn't answer just continued flicking through her note book.

She narrowed her eyes and said "what would this be?" I smiled and said "a party as friends" she blinked and I said "look Juvia I know that I have not been the kindest person but although I have no romantic feelings for you I would very much like to be friends with you, at least for now" Gajeel looked up and like he was going to say something as Juvia shot him a look and said "fine but Juvia needs someone to drive her and drop her home afterwards" I smirked as it happened right on time "got it!" the door opened and Makarov walked in looking pissed off mumbling about a wild goose chase and I winked as she looked at me confused and Gajeel slid her book and other things down the table.


End file.
